Gone Rogue
by Sky of the New Moon
Summary: (Adopted from Leafpelt of Thunderclan with major adaptions) In the clans, life is perfect. Perfect weather, perfect territories, perfect food, perfect peace, and mostly perfect cats. However, can you really tell Heaven from Hell? These cats will blindly obey, do anything to protect their perfect peace. Even if it means walking blindly into their doom.


** Gone Rogue Chapter One**

_~Hallo! Welcome to my latest story, Gone Rogue! I have very little claim here, the Hunters own Warriors and Leafpelt of ThunderClan owns this story. She just gave it to me. However, I own my owns cats and this plot, as I MAJORLY Sky-ified it. Hope you don't mind Feather. Anyway, enjoy~_

_/_

Ivydusk let out a groan, letting the second kit slide out. The queen lay still, panting heavily as the medicine licked the kits to warm them up. "It's all right, Ivydusk. Only one more to go." Brackenvine encouraged, pushing the wet moss to the tired she-cat.

The medicine cat held her breath as the final kit came into the light, and let out a sigh as it slid onto the moss nest.  
"See? Nothing to worry about. They are perfect." Brackenvine purred, nuzzling Ivydusk in the side.  
"Just wait until Stormeye sees them!" Ivydusk nodded, looking lovingly at her little kits.  
"Yes, they are...perfect. All of them." The Queen's thoughts flashed to her first litter, of a certain small tom with rusty red fur.  
Brackenvine nudged over some borage.  
"Some kits open their eyes faster than others. Yours might look around for the first time very, very soon. Now, I know you know what to do..." Ivydusk nodded, fear beginning to flicker in her eyes.  
"Yes, I understand."

About 5 days later, the entire clan held their breaths as the kitten's eyes started to blink open.

Maplekit rolled onto her back, yawning. The small three moon old kitten blinked open her dark amber eyes. She got up, shaking out her dark brown tabby coat before stepping out from under her holly bush, under which she slept, looking around. She narrowed her eyes critically, sweeping her gaze around LeafClan.

The giant trees cast dappled light from the morning sun onto the mossy floor of the forest. The leaves were bringing to turn red, gold, yellow, and orange, signaling the arrival of Leaf-fall. Moss covered rocks surrounded the trickling streams criss-crossing the soft, dark green moss and gently swaying grass. Small flowers were still visible in the grass. Ivy and ferns were around and creeping up the tall trees, bushes scattered here and there. Small animals rustled the leaves and scurried in the grass, song birds sang in the tree tops. Maplekit scoffed to herself. There was nothing bad, nothing unpleasant, everything was 'perfect'.

The cats of Leafclan began coming out of the ivy-covered bush dens scattered around this corner of the forest, which was their excuse for a camp. The only reason they were there was because the waterfall was nearby. There was no dip, no protection. It was just like the rest of the forest, only it had larger bushes and a giant pile of food in the middle.

Maplekit turned back to observing the cats. The plump queens were splayed in front of their bush, watching the perfect, fluffy little kits bounce and play. The lazy-looking apprentices were around the fresh-kill pile, eating and gossiping. The happy, plump senior warriors were sitting around, chatting. The sleek younger male warriors were strolling around, their thoughtless, beautiful trophy mates with them. The elders were lying about, talking and playing with the kits. The Medicine cats were sitting amongst their large piles of lush herbs, practicing the special Prayers to Starclan. And lastly, the fussy Leader and bossy Deputy were in the middle of camp, grooming each other.

I'm sorry, were you expecting more? Well, what else is there to do? There are no troubles, no bad weather, no lack enemies, yummy plump food everywhere, comfortable places to live and sleep. They had no borders, no need to go anywhere except to go for a stroll.

Maplekit frowned to herself. There was this feeling the kit often had, of something more. She was certain this was not supposed to be it for the clans. The beautiful forests of Leafclan, the peaceful moors and cloud-watching of Cloudclan, the care-free cats among the rocks and hills of Fireclan, and the connective meditation and prayers of Spiritclan. All neatly tucked away among the towering mountain.

Maplekit dug her tiny claws into the grass. This was not the clans!  
She sighed to herself, amber eyes flickering to red.

_But who would listen to her?_

_/_

**Clan Rules**

\- When kittens are born, some females have pure red eyes and some males have pure black eyes

\- If kits like these are born, they are to be named, fed, sheltered, and kept relatively in proper order. However, the clan is free to treat them as they wish.

\- If a Queen has two or more of these kits in one litter, she must never again have kits

\- At the age of three moons, the kits will be taken to the gathering place before the gathering, along with the parents, leader, and Medicine Cat, to meet with the other representatives.

-the parents will drop the kits down The Crack, a large, very deep, and narrow crevice that opens from the Great Boulder into the earth

\- The representatives from all four clans, Leafclan, Cloudclan, Fireclan, and Spiritclan, are to present their kits at The Crack in front of the other cats from the other clans, and drop the kits in front of the other cats

\- These kits are known as the Cursed Kittens. They are evil. They were sent from The Place of No Stars to be used by the evil cats to overthrow the Clans and Starclan

\- the Cursed Kittens are unnatural. They have supernatural abilities, such as superior speed, superior strength, enhanced senses, mind abilities, and hovering

\- Starclan has told us about the Cursed Kittens. They gave us these rules, taught us how to protect ourselves from evil. In return for obeying them in protecting ourselves, we are blessed with large, rich territory, good weather, an abundance of plump and easy prey, protection from outside forces and enemies, and peace within the Clans

\- Always keep with these rules. If even one Cursed Kitten is kept, the Clans will be destroyed by The Place of No Stars

/

**Important cats**

LeafClan 

Leader- Oakstar

Deputy- Rowenberry

Medicine Cats- Brackenvine

Kits- Maplekit (Cursed)

Molekit

Mosskit (cursed)

Other- Ivydusk

Stormeye

Seedpaw

CloudClan

Leader- Windstar

Deputy- Blizzardstrike

Medicine Cats- Sparrowsong

Breezepaw

Kits- Larkkit (Cursed)

FireClan

Leader- Russetstar

Deputy- Hollystreak

Medicine Cats- Emberfang

Kits- Bearkit (Cursed)

Frostkit (Cursed)

SpiritClan

Leader- Petalstar

Deputy- Skyfall

Medicine Cats- Wolfflight

/

So basically, life is all good. These cats are worse than kittypets, totally protected. Life is never, ever harsh. Now, about the clans.

LeafClan lives in the forest. CloudClan lives on the moors, spending their time watching the sky. They have to watch the sky constantly, if they get any sign from Starclan, they tell SpiritClan right away. FireClan live among the rocks on small mountains. They are daredevils and the most active of the clans. And SpiritClan live in the same hills as CloudClan. They never get Cursed Kittens, and Starclan sends most messages through them.

For the territories, imagine a circle deep in the middle of lots of mountains. In the circle is a forest to the west, rocky large hills connecting to the mountains to the south, smooth, rolling hills to the north and east, a very large lake and many small ponds in the eastern hills, and in the very middle, a perfect circle of marsh. In this marsh is a very large boulder with a very deep crack leading down into the earth.

/

~Thank you for staying with me to read all that! I also hope you enjoyed, and have gotten hooked. I love feedback. It helps me get better. So please leave a review telling me what you thought!

I hope you all are doing well. See Ya!~

\- Sky


End file.
